Ten Shots in Red & Black
by WindmillQuill
Summary: They're not all that different, the captain and the outlier. Written as per request, a series of ten one-shots and drabbles centered around Akashi and Kuroko, with varying levels of romance and friendship. Ten photos, ten fragments in time. Current prompt: [If の世界] Akashi's a shogi player, Tetsuya's a preschool teacher, and winter has its comforts.
1. Picture of another life

**Hey.**

**So I caved in after some of you who read "The Flies in the Web Are but Shadows" not-so-subtly suggested I write AkaKuro through reviews and PMs. I GET IT, LOL. Be warned: This is going to be terrible. Why?**

**Akashi is an exasperatingly complex character.**

**I've hit a wall while writing Animus, the new canon-but-is-AU that I'm working on and is literally the most frustrating thing to write ever, which is really ironic considering that the first few chapters were a breeze. Though there is so many plot difficulties right now that I'm seriously considering to just say "screw it" and make it a normal AU without the canon bit. After looking up the KNB FF communities to find a beta reader, I found a link to a Mary-sue litmus test, and realized the CANON Akashi is a Mary-Sue, and that's even with the de-suifiers provided by my AU plot. I've also discovered Basketball Poet Society, which has the most serious analysis of the manga and its characters (it puts my literature analysis for nationals to shame) which makes me realize fic-perfection comes at a very high price, ha. While anything I write is usually when I'm sleep-deprived and unbeta-ed and seriously lacking, I hope it isn't too terrible.**

**Prompt 1: AU**

**Summary: Sprites are known as gods in their element, and the foreign gods of ice and fire started an apocalypse in their land.**

* * *

Akashi seethes, and in his anger he has forgotten to mark how many days have past.

In winter, when he was at his weakest- the gods of fire and ice swept through the land and lay siege on Akashi's reign. How has Atsushi, poor misled Atsushi of the mist, fared under the loss of his wintry god? It counts less as a snub to the face that he should be undermined as god of heat, by mere_ fire, _and the memory of that day reverberates in his two-toned mind like a heat haze. Man had always wondered whether ice would win over fire, never the possibility of them **working together**. In this oversight, Daiki of the lightning, Ryouta of the wind, and Midorima of the earth had their territory- their freedom taken from them. It was a foregone conclusion, the cool part of him reminds him, the part he had lost when had gave up his calm disposition, warm heat alone cannot win against raging fires and glacial blizzards. Akashi has forgotten how to be cold.

The irony of this does not escape him, not when he is faced with a figure over the wall- the glass that renders their abilities null. Akashi knows of his origins; Kuroko Tetsuya. The pale blue hair that clings damply to his face shadows eyes that, though cold, seem to burn with regret. He is no stranger to betrayal; the fire he has begun is burning him alive. And it is not the first time, though the lightning had simply left him behind in its haste. This was much worse, dying would have been a much kinder fate.

Rain has watched too many lovers cuddle under umbrellas, has become too swayed by emotion. Look where that has landed him.

Akashi lets sleep take him sometimes, whenever he is not planning his escape from these walls. It is to pass the time, as is the whim on which he initiates conversation with Rain.

Rain looked surprised, but when he got over the shock the words he mouthed to Akashi in reply were swallowed up by the nullifying glass. It was pouring incessantly on the other end of the glass, an indication that the other had perhaps lost control over his own powers. A distant part of Akashi feels pity.

Condensation forms a hazy film over his side of the glass, which Akashi has doubtlessly kept warmer than his counterpart's side. The heat sprite raises a finger regally, and wipes trails into the moisture. 'Can't you hear me?' he wrote. Kuroko shook his head.

Akashi continued to write messages in the condensation to the rain sprite. When he wanted to have a conversation; yes or no questions.

Sometimes, when Rain desperately wants to tell him something, he allows Akashi to interpret his lip movements. Through this Akashi finds himself learning more about the sprite than he originally cared to, but is less troubled by this revelation than he should be. Eternity is a long time without company.

But something is wrong; Kuroko gets paler by the day and is starting to shiver. 'What is wrong?' Akashi writes, and Kuroko makes a gesture by rubbing his hands over his arms.

'You're cold?' A nod.

'Rain sprites can get cold?' Another nod, slightly sheepish.

'So what do you do when you're cold?' A shake of the head.

'You can't do anything while you're stuck here?' A nod.

'Will you be okay,' A small smile.

Akashi had never wanted to ask about Kuroko's unbridled powers, he was not one for coddling others or listening to their whining…but Kuroko had never once complained, whether it was about his regret over aiding Fire to win Ice's loyalty, or Daiki's lack of fidelity.

So he told himself, the cool part of him, that he was making an exception, and summoning up his reserves of power he pressed a scorching hand to the glass, until it warmed a spot on the other side of the glass. Kuroko, who was by now pallid and exhausted-looking, moved to huddle against the hot spot.

And the next morning, Akashi woke to see Kuroko curled up against the glass like yesterday, eyes closed in a peaceful sort of serenity, even as his clothes were drenched and his skin too pale. The rain has ceased on the other side, which confirmed his suspicions. Kuroko had passed on last night.

Even though he'd readied himself for this over the last few days. /_you knew it was going to happen/_ He can't stop the searing pain caused by the boiling tears spilling and burning temporary red marks down his cheeks. And then he moves his hand from where it was pressed up to the glass all night, and he sees it.

There, written in the steam around the palm of his hand, mirrored but unmistakable were the words:

I love you.

* * *

Kuroko's hands trembled violently. He turned a questioning look on Akashi, still tightly gripping the script written by the other. "Akashi-kun…" He starts slowly. "I am thankful that you're trying to cover for my writer's block, but surely this…is too cryptic for our readers?" Akashi and his eternally misplaced amusement ignores Kuroko's sarcastic streak, smiling at him as he places a hand on Kuroko's revolving chair. "Call it poetic." And the other whisks his jacket off to another meeting, leaving Kuroko speechless.

So this is why, Kuroko thinks, even with the man's prowess in literature, Akashi is not allowed anywhere near the romance department.

* * *

**A/N: *Grovels on the ground and hides face in shame* Obviously I can't write AkaKuro, this is worse than Aomine's basketball metaphors. On the off chance that you did not find this revolting, that wasn't the full version of the AU, and I might post it at the end of this drabble series. Cookies for you if you guessed that Himuro was the ice god, and the fire god is Kagami. Murasakibara was better suited as Earth or something, but I wanted to make him something that occurs whether the weather is hot or cold. And contradictory to his forceful behaviour, his nature is soft like a marshmallow.**

**Next Prompt: [If の世界****]**


	2. Picture of Solstice's Solace

** Hello. (who reads this anyway)**

**1000+ favs/reviews/alerts, thanks for all the support! I made a mistake counting, mostly because the 900+ number was based on my mail inbox. I didn't touch any button on my account page other than "Publish", haha. The Legacy Stats made it a lot easier to count. So it's 353 story alerts, 357 story favs (excluding the stories I deleted) and 258 reviews, plus 30 author favs and 37 author alerts. If it weren't for you I'd just be a nut writing stories without inserting the character's names (that way no one would know I was writing fanfiction).**

**I'm desperately looking for a ****beta reader.**

**The KnB fandom has a grand total of 13 beta readers, most of which specialise specifically in correcting grammar, but I'm looking for a beta reader who can give feedback on plot. Especially for Animus, there's so many plotholes Izuki would pick it up and call it cheese.**

**That being said I'm really happy that I can gush over headcanons with you and that's the fanfiction which I write. (If you got this reference you're a true KnB fan) To quote Teppei: Let's have fun~**

**So, in the character bible such an "IF world" was discussed in which Kagami is a firefighter, Aomine- policeman, Midorima- doctor, Akashi- Shogi player, Murasakibara- patissiere, Kise- pilot and Kuroko a preschool teacher, hence a oneshot based on this scenario. I know it's becoming old, but nobody seems to have done an AkaKuro spin on it, so here's my nauseating attempt at the domesticity theme.**

**Prompt 2:** ** [If の世界****]**

**Summary: Winter is at its coldest. In an ideal world Akashi plays Shogi and comes home to the comfort only his preschool-teaching sweetheart can provide.**

* * *

The streets were much darker in the height of winter. In the cold, warm lights guided Akashi home. All the day's work of a salaryman fades when he walks around the corner, and he sees someone sitting on the porch. The checkered scarf tucked up to his chin nearly hides the smile which blooms as Kuroko stands up, cheeks reddened and breath frosting, to walk towards the gate and let Akashi in.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to wait for me outside, Tetsuya?" Akashi chides, wrapping the other's hands in his gloved ones. "You're barely dressed for minus ten."

"You're late." Is all Kuroko says in reply, and the two walk through the door of their cozy shared apartment with two rooms and a kitchen. Akashi doesn't so much as offer a protest when he hangs up his coat and a large mass of black and white fur pounces happily onto his feet. "Nigou." Kuroko scoops up the massive husky as if it were a baby and carried him into the other room so Akashi could remove his layers in peace. Kuroko was pleasantly surprised that Akashi allowed Nigou to move in as well, and though the other claimed it was because Nigou was a sweet obedient dog since her boisterous puppyhood was over, Kuroko wasn't taking any chances.

It's been six years. A year ago, Akashi and Kuroko had both graduated from Todai, although the former with more degrees than the latter. They weren't exactly rolling in the dough when they bought a house, given the hefty price of the yukatas that hung in Akashi's wardrobe for Shogi tournaments. There were accusations of nepotism in the financial firm Akashi's father owned, and although the employee responsible for the rumors was fired within the week, Akashi had declared he would start from a mere accounting post and work pro bono until he inherited his father's position. Akashi's overprotective father had his hesitations, but agreed when Akashi touted the benefits of working from the bottom-up and experiencing an independent work-life. No one could say anything when Akashi was steadily rising in the company's ranks with his own merits, efficiently finishing his week's work within the first few days and clearing up time to play in professional matches as a Shogi player. Kuroko worked in the next town as a preschool teacher, and although he could've gotten a better job with his credentials the arrangement worked out for him well, since he had discovered a passion for dealing with children, and Akashi was fine without children. (Much to Kuroko's chagrin, the large line of gold trophies on the living room shelf laid testament to the fact that Akashi could earn as much from his occasional tournaments as Kuroko could in a month)

Plus, he was nearer to Akashi's workplace this way and no objections could be raised by his father when they bought an apartment to live together. Akashi could exercise self-restraint even if they weren't in close vicinity of the senior Akashi's watchful eyes.

"I'm home." Akashi stated, just for the fun of it.

"Welcome back." Kuroko decided to play along with it.

It didn't matter that Akashi occasionally wanted Kuroko to play as the housewife in this relationship, because contrary to their friends' beliefs Kuroko didn't let Akashi get away with everything.

"How was work?" He sat Akashi down in his lap, on the small couch that furnished their living area, and began to knead the tension out of Akashi's shoulders.

"It was good, Tetsuya. I'll clear my week's quota by Wednesday…Although that being said I might have to use Wednesday to clear up some incompetencies..Ahnn…How was-uhn-yours?"

"The kids were angels today. Only Miura-kun ran out to play with snow this time."

"Aah….mm…" Akashi nodded in acknowledgement, but turned his head in confusion when Kuroko's hands stopped their ministrations.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko's face was even redder than when he had greeted Akashi at the doorstep. "Akashi-kun…could you please stop making inappropriate noises?" He did not meet Akashi's gaze, or he would have seen the mischievous smile that replaced his innocent expression. Akashi purposely shifted deeper into Kuroko's lap. "I can't help myself, Tetsuya's massages are one of the most relaxing things the world has to offer…I can name a few. Although, it seems I'm not the one being inappropriate…are you getting excited?"

Kuroko withdrew completely. "If you continue teasing me, there will be no massages from here on."

Akashi stood up and gave Kuroko a twisted smile he was so exasperatingly fond of. "You don't really mean it."

"Honestly, to think you were so proper back when you started going out with me."

"So says Tetsuya, who wears an apron both at home and at work. It's such a fantasy come true."

"The word 'fantasy' doesn't sound right coming from your mouth, Akashi-kun. I'm going to feel weird every time I read fairytales to the kids now." Kuroko steered Akashi in the direction of the kitchen. "There's oden tonight, with yuudofu." Akashi sighed blissfully. "You spoil me too much."

"Boiled tofu is hardly an indulgence, unless Akashi-kun is aspiring to become a zen monk." Generous-sized cubes of tofu drifted in the oden broth.

"You're spending too much time around Midorima's crush."

"His name is Takao-kun." Kuroko gave Akashi a disapproving look, knowing the other deliberately avoided the use of Takao's name. "Although…I'm serious, please don't shave your head. It's never a good thing when you cut your own hair."

Akashi sighed (but this time it was with resignation), knowing Kuroko was referring to the time when Kagami was mentally scarred by Akashi six years ago. "You're never going to let me live it down, are you?"

Kuroko smiled and leaned forward to run a hand though Akashi's hair. "I jest, it's mostly because I like your bangs."

"Not as soft as yours," Six years, and Akashi's gaze is still nothing short of adoring. "Thanks for the meal."

"I used wakame instead of kombu for the stock*." Kuroko had to laugh at how Akashi's split-second reaction was to bolt out of his chair. "I'm joking."

Akashi has Kagami to thank that he only had to endure three years of plain rice and hard-boiled egg in his bento, the soup was divinely savory and warming. He smiled seeing Kuroko discreetly watching his expression as Akashi chewed, and visually brightening when Akashi praised his culinary efforts.

Dishes washed, Akashi felt warm breath ghosting by his ear as he put the pot in the rack. "You're going to have to make up for making me excited earlier," Kuroko whispered in a low tone. "Sei-kun."

Oh. Well, that does it. So much for self-restraint.

"You're going to regret offering to do this week's laundry." Akashi warned darkly, watching Tetsuya peel off his apron and saunter off to the bedroom. Nigou gave a low whine from the glass partition wall of the second room.

* * *

**Nigou knows what's up XD. Please do suggest a prompt for the fourth chapter, you've earned it!**

**Next Prompt: Growing Up**


End file.
